Lavi's New Year
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: She was worried. She hadn't seen him since the start of December and it was already New Years' Eve. Lavi x OC Fluff


Yukii: IT'S LATE I KNOW! By like half a month.

Lavi: Should keep up with time! Yup Lavi sa!

Yukii: -stars in eyes- Ahhhh Lavi kawaii!! Those Lavi babies in one of the eps were soooooooo cute.

Lavi: If i'm cute of course my descendants are going to be cute.

Yukii: I'm a bit worried now... I hope they don't inherit your "STRIKE!!!"

Lavi:... Review please!

* * *

Lavi's New Year. 

"Happy New Year!"

The gathering exorcists, scientists and finders celebrating the start of a new year but to one exorcist she didn't care if it was the beginning of a new year. She was worried.

"Hey Eveny!"

Lenalee went over to the blonde haired, purple eyed exorcist and had to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Lavi is just a bit late. It has been raining so maybe his journey was delayed a bit."

"Yeah… I know…but I haven't seen him since the beginning of December."

"Don't let it get to you and Eveny you don't look too good…"

Lenalee placed her hand on Eveny's forehead just to find it burning hot.

"You have a fever! What are you doing here burning up like that! Come on let's take you up to your room."

"Lenalee it's ok I'll go up myself and get to rest… enjoy the rest of the party… I'll be fine."

Seeing as it's Lenalee she takes Eveny up to her room and prepares water and medicine for her.

"If you run out of medicine then there's some in my room ok? If you need anything I'm right downstairs ok?"

"I'll be fine… See you tomorrow k?"

Lenalee left and Eveny lied in her bed under her sheets.

"It's too hot…"

She strips down to her lingerie and even then she is still too hot. She opens the window and the cool air sweeps into her room, relieving her from her ill state and she eventually falls asleep after worrying again.

The redhead finally gets back to the order in the middle of the night seeing everyone in the cafeteria knocked out from the party. Komui sprawled on the floor sleep talking about his Komurin's and such. Reever slumped on the table still clutching to a beer and Lenalee no doubt had tried to clean up the most of the mess but ended up too tired and slumped next to Allen. Lavi wonders where one particular person is and continues on upwards to the dorms. Quietly he opens the door to Eveny's room. Smiling to him self he inch his way forward to the sleeping Eveny. Her long blonde hair sprawled on the pillow a hand rested on her forehead.

"Why's it so cold in here?"

Lavi questioned and then started to try and nudge the sleeping beauty to awaken. She moaned and groaned at the disturber.

"Come on wake up Eve-chan!"

She really didn't want someone to disturb her at the moment whilst ill. Lavi smirked to himself and pulled off the covers off to make her wake up. Eveny shivered and woke up to see herself with no covers, a guy in the room with his back turned and the covers on the floor.

"Lavi?"

"Ah!!! Eve-chan!!! I'm sorry!! I didn't know you were … erm… in your … err… bra and pants."

Eveny got up and walked towards him and Lavi immediately put his arms over his head.

"I'm sorry!!"

Eveny simply wrapped her arms from behind Lavi, resting her head on his back.

"Welcome home."

Tears start to drop and rolled down her cheeks, happy to know Lavi was home.

Lavi turned and wrapped his arms around the half-naked Eveny, seeing her tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy you're back…"

Just after saying so she felt her legs give in and felt faint.

"Eve-chan?! Are you ok?!"

He felt her forehead and immediately lifted her up and placed her on the bed and covered her with his coat and sheets.

"Sorry for making you worried…"

"Stop saying sorry… you've said enough. At the moment I really don't care if you saw me in my lingerie… I'll kill you another day…"

An anime sweat drop appeared on Lavi's head and he started to shiver in the cold.

"See that's what you get for giving me your coat and then you shiver in your shirt… I'll only let you do this tonight…You can come under the covers…if you want…"

She blushed as Lavi's face went tomato red and was more than happy to slip under the covers with her as he took off his headband, with love hearts in his eyes.

"STRIKEEE!"

"No funny stuff okay?"

"Hai!"

He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head to keep her warm and safe. Making sure she was totally asleep, he clasp something round her wrist.

"Merry Belated Christmas."

Eveny woke up at the crack of dawn facing Lavi's face. She smiled to herself as she saw how cute Lavi was sleeping and his messy red hair. He began to stir, a little embarrassed for staring, she pretended to sleep.

"Good Morning Eveny… and I know you're pretending."

Eveny's flicks open her purple eyes and smiles at Lavi.

"Morning."

Lavi places his hand on her forehead checking her temperature.

"Hmm seems like your fever has gone down now."

Eveny got up and slid on his coat that he had covered her from the night before and opened her wardrobe retrieving a green scarf. Lavi got up and wrapped his arms from behind Eveny and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"What's that?"

"A scarf…"

"For who?"

She began to blush and her reply was nothing more than a small whisper.

"You, baka. Merry Christmas."

He held the soft green scarf in his hand and saw his name was sewn into it.

"You made this yourself?"

"… Yes…"

"Really?!"

"Stop making fun of me! If you don't want it give it back!"

Lavi teased and put the scarf on as she chased him round the room until she noticed something on her wrist. It was a simple silver bracelet with two swirls joining the ends. On one of the swirls it had her name engraved in it and the other had Lavi's name. Lavi just realising she had stopped chasing him, he walked towards Eveny wondering why the sudden halt.

"Erm… Eve-chan"

She launched herself at him in an embrace, her face in his chest.

"Thank you… it's beautiful."

"Oh you finally saw it huh?"

Eveny pulled back from the embrace as Lavi lifted his arm up showing his bracelet.

"See it's a matching one too."

Eveny went into her wardrobe once again and took out a blue scarf with her name sewn in.

"See I made myself one too… look on the back of yours…"

He saw Eveny sewn on the back of his and on hers the name Lavi.

"See matching scarves!"

"Hey look, it's the sun rising."

Eveny turned to her window and saw the symbol of day rising behind the mountains.

"Grow hammer"

Suddenly she felt herself being whisked off outside her window and she turned to see Lavi with his arms tightly around her waist and below was… air and a huge height before ground. Eveny screamed quietly as she hugged onto Lavi tightly, her eyes closed firmly shut.

"LAVI!!!"

"Hehehe scared of heights? You're an exorcist!"

"I don't notice the height difference when I'm fighting… but right now it's SCARY!!"

"You're even cuter when scared."

"LAVI!"

Then they had stopped. They had stopped moving and she opened her eyes to see the dazzling sight of the first sunrise of a new year. She forgot about being vertigo and was captured by this beautiful natural phenomenon.

"It's so pretty…"

"Not as pretty as you Eve-chan."

"Shushed you. You and your sweet talk."

Lavi placed his chin on Eveny shoulder before giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

Yukii: Noooo lemons this time! Betcha thought there was gonna be some eh Lavi? 

Lavi: -pouts- I could've "strike"

Yukii: No that's called scored. or laid or whatever. you did kinda... "STRIKEEE!!!"

Lavi: -still pouting- Review please... for my sake.


End file.
